


Reality

by Kimberley Jackson (KimberleyJackson)



Series: Leather & Lace Vol. 1 - Sweet Surrender [8]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Gentle Sex, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberleyJackson/pseuds/Kimberley%20Jackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was pushing her limits by taking charge like this. Jack O’Neill wasn’t someone who liked giving up control, but since it wasn’t Friday, why not take a chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not into D/s, powerplay or if you don't like Sam calling Jack 'Sir' in sexual situations, you might wanna stop reading now. Consider yourself duly warned... ;)
> 
> Big thanks to Channach, who plot-betaed this story! Also huge thanks to Raven Clark who line-edited this chapter with me!

#### Wanna read more work by Kimberley Jackson? Visit her official website where you'll find some website-exclusive Sam/Jack stories.

  
[ ](http://www.kimberley-jackson.com/)

“Sir, I’m afraid I’ll have to ask for a leave of absence.”

Jack glanced up from the piece of paper he doodled on and looked across the briefing table at the woman sitting opposite him. That was odd. Carter never asked for leave of absence. If their superiors forced her to take it, she still stayed on base. Hell, the woman had a problem going home at the end of a regular workday.

Her gaze remained on General Hammond at the head of the table. After a moment of obvious contemplation, the general nodded.

“Of course, major. You are way overdue for personal leave anyway. I’m sure we can do without you for a few days.”

“Actually, sir.” Sam visibly swallowed. Jack studied her, his doodles forgotten. Something was off. Carter wasn’t even looking at him. And why the hell did she go over his head without telling him she wanted to take some leave first? “I was thinking along the lines of one, maybe two weeks.”

Weeks?

“I see.” The general furrowed his brows. “Is there a specific reason?”

“No, Sir. I have some private business to take care of.” It was enough to satisfy the general, yet vague enough to leave the actual reason unanswered. Not nearly enough to satisfy Jack.

“Alright. I think we can do without you for a couple of weeks. Can’t we, Colonel?”

Jack snapped out of his thoughts. He cleared his throat and turned his head toward Hammond. “We’ll manage, sir.”

“Then that’s settled. I’ll put SG-1 on inactive duty. SG-3 can take over your mission to P28-3X1 tomorrow. If any of you have private business to take care of, now would be a good time. Dismissed, people.”

Jack remained seating as Daniel and Teal’c stood up. He studied Carter as she packed up her files. Not one look at him—not so much as a glance. Yeah, red flags all over the place. That wasn’t good.

She hadn’t looked at him during the entire briefing. Matter of fact, she had avoided his company since this morning. Her greeting had been cold and distant.

His heart sped up. He’d messed up somehow, he knew it. He’d known it the moment he found her scribbled note in the kitchen. Crap.

He scrutinized her pale face now as she packed up her things. Dark circles lined her eyes. She looked exhausted, like she needed a break. What the hell was going on?

Carter got up and he followed suit. He ripped the piece of paper from the notepad—his doodles didn’t leave a good impression for a superior officer during meetings. Then again, who listened to Daniel’s fifteen-minute lectures without being bored anyway? Except maybe Carter.

She had to have seen him stand up because within a couple of seconds she was out the door. He rushed after her, only to run into Daniel.

“Jack.”

“Daniel.” Jack’s gaze remained on her retreating back as she left.  _As always, impeccable timing, Danny-boy._

“I wanted to talk to you about at least considering one more mission to P4X—“

“Not my decision, Daniel.” He focused on the archeologist, exasperated. “You heard Hammond. It’s off the table.”

“Yes, but if you went back in there and talked to him—“

“To tell him what? That some piece of ancient junk is worth ending up with a staff blast wound in our backs? Not gonna happen.” Something about the way Daniel folded his arms and scrutinized him rubbed him the wrong way. Especially this morning.

“Jack.”

He respected the archeologist—well, he tolerated him, most of the time—but sometimes Daniel didn’t know when to let things go. With a shake of his head walked away, sticking his hands in his pockets. “SG-1 is on passive duty anyway until Carter’s back. So why don’t you…y’know…relax. Take it easy.”

“Yeah, by the way, have you noticed something odd about her behavior? Did you two have a fight?”

Jack clenched his jaw. Great. Even Daniel had noticed her behavior was odd. It hadn’t just been him. This was getting seriously out of hand. If others picked up on the vibes, he and Carter needed to fix it as fast as possible—whatever it was that was wrong.

He walked to the elevator and pushed the button, his hand scraping through his hair impatiently. When he reached Carter’s lab, she wasn’t there. Felger was. Another one of those annoying scientists he really didn’t wanna see right now.

“Colonel O’Neill!” Felger straightened and attempted a pitiful salute, during which he almost stumbled over a box of books lying on the floor near the wall. “I… I wasn’t expecting, I mean—“

“Where’s Carter?”

“Um—she—um—left. Something about vacation? So for the next two weeks, I’ll fulfill your every need.”

Very. Disturbing. Image. A sardonic smirk crossed his face. “Yeah, doubt that. So, Carter left? We just ended a briefing five minutes ago.”

“She said she was going to leave right after, colonel, Sir.”

Crap. Shoulda seen that one coming. She was definitely avoiding him.

\---

_Beep—beep—beep—_

Sam sighed and leaned over to look at the display of her cell phone.

_1 missed call, 1 new voicemail._

She didn’t have to check to know who it was from. Ever since she had left the SGC on Monday, Jack had tried to get in contact with her. Maybe just leaving like that was a bad idea. She should have come up with some fake reason and told him about it.

_1 new voicemail._

Her thumb hovered over the call button for a second before she put the phone aside. She needed to hear his voice. Exactly why she shouldn’t. Not even on her mailbox. The entire point of taking a break was to get back on track and gain some distance.

She dropped the book she was reading—some kind of weird new quantum physics theory she couldn’t really get into—and slid out from under the woolen blanket. She itched to get out of the house. She needed coffee and beer anyway. A quick run to the store would provide her with just enough distraction to forget the message waiting on her phone.

She slipped into her shoes and grabbed her keys from the shelf. Warm as it had been recently, she didn’t need a jacket. A little fresh air would help her clear her mind.

She pulled the door open—

—and ran into Jack O’Neill’s hard frame, his arm reaching for her doorbell. His hands flew to her waist preventing her from stumbling.

She froze, blood rushing in her ears as she stared into his dark eyes. “S—sir.”

“Hi.”

Dark, intense eyes. A lopsided smirk. His warm palms sent pleasant shivers through her. Her eyes dropped from his face to her neighbor watering his plants on the other side of her fence. The man stared at them with obvious curiosity. She cleared her throat and stepped out of Jack’s embrace.

“What are you—?”

“I called you a coupla times.” He held up his phone.

“I wasn’t home.”

“I called your cell—five minutes ago.”

Damn. Heat flooded her cheeks. Yeah, that was lame. She struggled for a believable reason, but failed.  Her feet shifted back and she put her hand on the door.

“Can we not do this now?”

His gaze pierced hers. “Do what?”

What were the chances of him leaving if she just shut the door in his face? Granted it wasn’t sound conflict-solving strategy, but what else was there to do? Him showing up at her door was surprising enough. His usual pattern was to avoid any uncomfortable conversation.

He had to have read her intentions on her face, or maybe he just knew her too well. His palm touched the door, not hard enough to force it open, but the gesture was enough to make her falter.

“Don’t do that, Sam.”

She closed her eyes. “Sir.”

“We gotta talk about what happened.”

“No, we really don’t.” Trying to shut the door would be futile. Not that he would force his way into her house, but his presence here showed his awareness something was wrong. How foolish of her to believe by distancing herself for a few weeks the problem would go away.

“Sam.” Her eyes shot up to his when he drawled her name in a way that reminded her all too much of their Friday nights. “Whatever it was that I—“ He scraped his hand through his hair, visibly struggling for words. “If I took things too far or hurt you, I’m sorry.”

A lump formed in her throat. Never before had she seen Jack O’Neill so miserable. She had expected him to try and convince her to think over her ‘break up’, but she should have known better. He wouldn’t do that. Their deal was if she wanted out, all she had to do was make use of her safe word. He was a man who stood by his word. All the more reason to love him. Damn.

“Sir—“ Her voice trembled and she swallowed hard. She couldn’t let him leave believing that he had done something wrong. Not when it was all her fault.

She closed her eyes and blew out a short breath. Why had this become so complicated? He deserved an answer. “You didn’t do anything wrong and you didn’t hurt me. It’s me—all of it. I…” Her gaze locked with his. “I took things too far. I just need a few days, a couple of weeks maybe, to clear my head.”

Hopefully, this would provide him with enough of an explanation. She raised her eyebrows when incredulity reflected on his face.

“Wait a minute, is this because you said you love me?” She remained quiet as he scrutinized her. “Oh fer crying out loud, Carter.”

His tone made her snap to attention mentally and she gazed at him wide-eyed.

“You think we would've done any of this, if it was any other way?”

“What?” What was he trying to say? Sam stared at him, unsure of how to respond.

“This isn’t the right place to talk about that, considering the audience.” He motioned his head, indicating her neighbor.

Baffled, she opened the door wider and stepped back. It probably wasn’t the smartest idea she’d had in while, but he was right. They had to talk about it before everything fell apart. And they had to do it without nosy neighbors watching them. Their working relationship and their careers depended on it.

Hugging herself, she walked back into her living room and the adjoining kitchen area. She didn’t have to turn around to know he was following her. There was something about his presence she couldn’t ignore. Not in the field, not on base, and not here in her own house.

“You want coffee?” It would give her something to do without having to look at him.

“No. I want you to look at me.” He knew her too well.

With a sigh, she placed her palms on the counter. What a fool she’d been thinking she could play it cool, as though nothing happened.

“Sam.”

She turned around. This wasn’t going to be easy while she was looking at him. Her gaze fixated on him. She’d intended a glare, but it wilted; all she wanted was to feel him close, kiss him, taste his skin.

 _Damn, what is wrong with you?_  Since when had it become so difficult for her to remain focused when talking to a man?

“Nothing changed.” His gaze intensified.

She blew out another nervous breath and shook her head. “Everything’s changed.” She swallowed hard, her fingers gripping the edge of the counter behind her. “This has nothing to do with you.”

“No, I get that. You think you messed up.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around her living room. Sam observed him. What did he expect of her?

“Listen, Carter. I’m not asking you to change your mind about our…” He cleared his throat. “…about Friday nights. We’re good. So don’t throw away your career over it.”

“I won’t.” She rubbed her arms. “I’ll be fine. I just need a vacation, and afterwards it will be just as it was.”

“As it was.” His eyes narrowed. The repetition of her words came over as almost sarcastic and she looked at him startled.

“Yes, sir. Before we started, you know.”

“Nothing’s different now.”

Okay, this was ridiculous. Somehow, they were going in circles.

“Why do you need a break?”

“What?”

“Not that hard a question.”

Anger flared up inside her. For somebody who claimed not to want to convince her to change her mind, he was being awfully persistent. “I don’t have to justify my vacation plans to you.” Wow, that came over much snippier than intended.

His eyes flashed. “Excuse me?”

Why couldn’t he just leave? She shouldn’t have let him in. Her gaze snapped up to his and she clenched her teeth.

“Daniel’s been bugging me about what’s wrong with you for the past two days. He is convinced we had a fight.”

“What?” Realization dawned on her. Damn, had it been that obvious? “Oh God.” She closed her eyes and her body slumped. How had this happened? How had their game turned into something that made her feel like she was losing something vital to her being? The lump in her throat returned and her breathing shook as she looked at him.

He had to see the devastation in her eyes, because his gaze softened. “Sam. Tell me what freaked you out.”

“What freaked me out is what I said Friday night.” She glared at him. “We agreed this would be just about, you know, sex.”

“We did.” He nodded.

“And I took it further.”

“So did I.” He held her gaze intently.

“You never—”

“Two weeks ago, I asked you to call me Jack during our game.”

He had. But it had been so natural given what they were doing. Besides… “That’s different.”

“The reason behind it wasn’t.”

Her jaw dropped.

“I love you. You love me. That hasn’t changed since we established it three years ago.” Jack averted his gaze. “Listen, I’m not expecting anything of you. You want it to end, so we go back to the way it was before. Simple as that. Don’t ruin your career over it.” He turned around and crossed the room to leave.

How could he…? How had…? Wait, had he just told her he loved her? A thrill ran through her and her stomach flip-flopped. “You accept it? Just like that?”

He stopped with a sigh, hands buried in the pocket of his jeans as he turned to her. “Carter.” He drawled her name in a way that sent shivers down her spine. “It’s kinda hard to trust someone as much as we’ve trusted each other in this if you don’t love them. I thought that was self-evident.”

“Oh.” Um what?

Jack studied her face. Something on it must have told him she was completely lost. “You could have my ass for what we did last Friday. Sexual harassment, Coercion, Rape, Fraternization, Conduct Unbecoming and God knows how many other rules we broke. You tell me.”

“What we did was consensual.” She pushed herself away from the counter to walk towards him.

“It was.” He nodded. “My point is, you think I’d risk my career for some sexual kink I could easily satisfy with a random acquaintance from a BDSM club?”

Her brain turned to mush as the implication of his words sank in.

“I wanted it to be you.” He turned looking at the door awkwardly. “Anyway, I don’t expect anything now, so...” He waved at the door. “I should go.”

She started after him. “Wait.”

He stopped again, eyebrows raised at her.  She held his gaze, insecurity sweeping her off her feet. Damn, she sucked at this.

“Don’t go.” She pressed her lips together, struggling for words. “I—“

He turned to face her.

She swallowed hard, her palms rubbing against her jeans. “What if I didn’t want just Fridays?”

His lips pulled into a lopsided little smile. “Saturdays too, then?”

The tension inside her evaporated on a soft little laugh. “Yeah… And maybe every other Sunday… when we’re not off world.”

He closed the distance between them, an amused twinkle in his eyes. “What about the evenings during the week?”

“Well, I don’t wanna seem greedy, you know.”

“That sounds like we’d have to re-negotiate our original deal.”

“Probably.” She flashed him a teasing smile and stepped back as he stalked toward her. “Do we keep game night on Fridays?”

“By all means. Unless you don’t want to.“

“Oh, I want to.” Sam's fingers reached up to brush along his sides and up his back. “And the rest of the days we could just, you know, hang out.”

“Go fishing.”

She gave a breathless laugh. Her teeth nipped at his lower lip. “I’d like that... Jack.”

“Wow.” She felt him smirk against her lips, and leaned back to study him. “I thought I’d never get you to go fishing with me.” His fingers played at the side of her waist, and his lazy caresses moved under her shirt.

Her breath hitched as his fingers made contact with her naked skin.

“I know it’s not Friday. Or Saturday. Or Sunday.” He smiled against her cheek and his words washed like warm caresses down the side of her neck.

“It isn’t.” She hissed in air when his tongue flicked the spot right under her ear.

“We might wanna seal our new deal though.” His mouth moved back hers, and she opened for him with a gasp. His hand moved down to rest on her firm behind, applying gentle pressure to let her feel the growing bulge in his pants.

“Bedroom.” Her fingers clasped his wrist, before she turned them both and began pulling him with her.

“I don’t have protection. If you give me ten minutes—”

“I’m on shots, and I think we can both pretty much rule out any health issues. Right?”

“Right.” His lips turned into a gentle smirk.

Her palm cupped his cheek. “I appreciate the consideration.”

“Well, you know me.”

Sam bit her lower lip against a laugh. As they reached her bedroom door she spun them both around to push him up against it. His hands shot down to her waist. He groaned when she pressed her body against his and kissed down his neck. His scent permeated her senses, and her body quivered in urgent need.

She was pushing her limits by taking charge like this. Jack O’Neill wasn’t someone who liked giving up control, but since it wasn’t Friday, why not take a chance? By the way his body shuddered against her and he closed his eyes, she figured he was, at least for the moment, enjoying himself.

Her trembling fingers ran down his broad chest over the hard muscular planes of his body. Her tongue flicked the spot right above his jugular, and his fingers dug almost painfully into her hips.

Sam whimpered, his arousal pressing between her legs. She wanted to feel him, explore him, taste him—every part of his body.

In an uncoordinated move, she reached for the handle of her bedroom door and twisted it. Seconds later, they tumbled into the room, their lips locked, hands busily undoing shirts, unbuckling pants. Garments hit the floor until their bodies moved across the room, skin on skin, hands roving, exploring.

His warm body felt so good, and his lips were doing the most amazing things to her. They should be talking about their issues, such as how a permanent relationship would affect their career… but she couldn’t bring herself to stop. She needed to make love to him.

“Jack.” Her head fell back as his warm palm cupped her breast. He hummed against her neck. Smirking, he maneuvered them backwards so he could sit on her bed, his lips moving down over her collarbone between her breasts as he did so.

His tongue caressed first one nipple then the other with gentle flicks. Her fingers clenched his shoulders and her legs buckled under her when he ran his hand her inner thigh.

She pushed him back on the bed and straddled his waist. Her fingers tangled through his soft chest hair. Affection flooded her at the appreciation she read in his gaze as he traced his fingers down her stomach.

He tugged on her arm, pulling her to lean over him. Usually he preferred being the one in charge, but the way she took control definitely had its appeal. His lips worked their way down her neck and across her shoulder as he mapped out every one of her freckles.

For the first time, there was no game between them, no rules, no rank or the illusion of inequality. It wasn’t the first time they made love. Not in his book, anyway. But this was the first time they were both aware of it. He wanted to make every moment last.

With a smile, she nipped his chin before her mouth dropped a trail of warm kisses down his neck to his collarbone. He inhaled, and tangled his hand in her hair, encouraging her explorations.

Her short, well-manicured fingernails scraped over his stomach and satisfaction twinkled in her eyes crossed her features when he groaned under her.

“I love playing with you.”

Shouldn’t that be his line? His fingers clenched her thighs as she bit his earlobe.

“The feeling’s mutual.”

Her muscles twitched under his warm palm as it brushed over her taut stomach. She looked into his eyes, and desire flashed in hers. His fingers found the right spot between her legs.

Her hand clenched his shoulder, while her other one gripped the bed sheets beside his head. Somehow during the past weeks he seemed to have learned her body incredibly well, because with only a few strokes and caresses she was panting above him.

God, he loved her sounds of sheer delight. Watching Sam Carter strive toward orgasm was such a remarkable sight. Before they started doing this, he only thought of her as over analytical and overthinking. Such a sweet challenge getting her to shut off her brain.

Her hips writhed against his hand and her eyes darkened. “Jack.”

Damn, the desperation in her voice shouldn’t turn him on so much.

“Oh, God.” She held his eyes and panted when he slipped two fingers inside her. Her body arched against his hand and she whimpered. “Don’t stop. Please. Ah!”

He twisted his fingers seeking the spot he knew would have her come undone in a matter of moments. She went wild above him. There it was. That expression of absolute abandon.

She lost her balance and fell against him, bracing herself on her elbows. Her hands buried in his hair as he ran his lips over her collarbone. Right above those soft, beautiful breasts of hers.

She drew her mouth to within an inch of his, her hot breath washing over him as she let her lips linger, barely brushing. She was playing; she wanted to be the one in control this time. He’d subverted her, though. Sweet.

A low growl escaped him and he fisted her hair, pulling her into a deep, possessive kiss. Her moans vibrated around his tongue.

She was his. Fully and completely his.

“Ja—ck!”

The desperation in her voice made his hips thrust against her thigh. He’d never heard a woman say his name so sensually. Her eyes closed, her skin flushed and glistening as she writhed above him.

His mouth trailed a hot path from one of her breasts to the other, heightening her pleasure. He applied more pressure on her clit, and twisted his fingers inside her again.

Her fingers dug into his hair, her forehead dropping against his. Sam felt herself fast approaching the edge. Her eyes closed. He was too good with his hands.

No man had ever fingered her like this, nor had she been able to get off on it if they tried. Alone, yes. She knew how and where to touch, and when to alternate between hard and soft. Never had another person taken the time to learn her this well, though.

The room spun and she gripped the bed sheets.

“Ja…” The rest of his name died on a high-pitched sound as she shattered above him. Her body convulsed as waves of pleasure swept through her. Her forehead dropped to his neck, her chest rising and falling rapidly with every breath.

His fingers threaded through her hair, his lips leaving a hot trail across her neck. “God Sam, I want you.”

She whimpered and tried to move but her limbs failed her. “Just a sec.”

He smirked against her cheek. Still teasing lightly between her legs, his fingers moved in accordance with her hips until she stilled. Pleasure-pain shot through her when he gave her clit a teasing pat. Her hand flew down to grab his wrist and still his touch.

He nipped her ear. “You know that would never fly on Fridays, right?”

Still panting, she leaned up on her forearms to look at him. “You know talk like that can easily get you in trouble on Thursdays, right?” Her teeth caught his lower lip, his chuckle warm against her lips. God she loved him. Truly and deeply loved him. Her fingers around his wrist loosened as he pulled her into an open-mouthed kiss.

He withdrew his fingers from inside her only to graze them over her clit. She gave a little yelp into his mouth. The friction bordered on painful, yet his relentlessness was appealing. Something about the fact that he took what he wanted drew her to him, made her want to submit to anything he did to her.

She shouldn’t. Not tonight. It wasn’t Friday. She broke the kiss and pushed herself up on her arms. Time to pay him back.

Sitting up, she scratched her fingernails over his stomach and abdomen. His eyes fell close, his hands gripping the sheets. A surge of power flooded through her at watching what her caress did to him.

Her fingers closed around his long, hard erection. She shifted down his body and tenderly grazed her thumb over the tip. His eyes shot open and he grabbed her shoulders firmly. “Don’t.”

“I want to taste you. Please…sir.” Gotcha. She had to suppress a triumphant smile when he groaned and his head sank back down on the pillow. She hovered her mouth inches from his raging hard-on and he fisted the sheets harder seemingly on the brink of losing control.

She blew a warm breath over the head of his shaft.

“Not tonight.” He tugged her head away from him.

Damn, she’d underestimated his level of discipline. She’d have to work on that. His grip on her hair softened when she stopped and instead crawled back up his body. “I’ll keep that in mind for tomorrow.”

A thrill of excitement shot through her. She wasn’t usually into blowjobs that much, but with him she wanted to try – all the way. “Yes, sir.”

He groaned at the address and pulled her into a demanding kiss. Okay, so they were both getting off on this dominance-submission thing. So much that it was hard not to slip back into the roles.

They’d have to be careful not to let their kink expand into the rest of their relationship; otherwise, she would go down the same road with him as she had with Jonas. Not that Jack was the abusive type, but then again, she hadn’t seen it with Jonas either until it was too late.

She faltered and broke the kiss.

“What?” He cocked his head.

She bit her lower lip.

“Carter, I can practically hear your wheels turn. Spill it.”

“You know I’m not—” She lowered her eyes. Somehow, it was still hard for her to address the subject in a conversation. “I mean, I am pretty independent outside the bedroom.”

He looked at her, face blank. When she didn’t continue, he cleared his throat, apparently realizing this was his cue to say something.

“Yeah?”

“I want it to stay that way.”

His eyebrows shot up. “What the hell are you talking about?”

She winced. “I mean, when I—when we—“ She inhaled, gaining a couple of seconds to order her thoughts. “I like you in control when we do this, but I don’t want you controlling the rest of my life.”

“Oh.” He nodded, visibly relieved. “For a second I thought you were…”

“What?”

“Never mind.” Another cough.

“What did you think I was referring to?”

“Well. It sounded like you were telling me that—“ He shifted under her awkwardly. “—I thought you were trying to tell me that you don’t ever want to marry. Or something.”

She lifted herself up on her arms, her heart pounding. “What? No. I do. I mean, not now. But generally. Don’t you?” Oh boy. What the hell had just happened? “I’m not asking. As in proposing. I just—“

“I do.”

“Despite Sara?”

His mouth fell open and he visibly struggled for words. “You really wanna talk about my ex-wife? Now?”

Right. Her cheeks heated and she closed her eyes. Way to ruin the mood. What the hell was wrong with her? “God, you’re right. I’m so sorry. I suck at this.”

He chuckled, his fingers tangling in her hair. “Generally, no. At this very moment, yeah, there’s room for improvement.”

His wry tone made her giggle. “Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you know I don’t want our game to extend beyond the bedroom.”

“It won’t.” His gaze softened. “I’m not into that. And I know you’re not. You don’t have to worry about it.”

“Good.” She smiled. “Where were we?”

“Before or after you brought up Sara?” He smirked. She nipped his chin.

The pad of his index finger brushed roughly over her clit, prompting her to lift her hips away from his touch.

He shifted under her, moving up on the bed. He got on his knees and drew her closer. “C’mere.”

She followed his lead and straddled him. Her body quivered when he pulled her flat against his hard chest, crushing her soft breasts against him.

“This okay for you?” His voice sounded thick and hoarse, and it was the hottest thing she’d ever heard. His arms trembled as he moved his palms up and down her thighs, pressing her closer against him.

“Yes.” Her hands ran circles over his back, trailing down his spine and then back up to his shoulder blades. His touch, his scent, the way his warm skin brushed against hers made her want him with a fervor that staggered her.

She lifted her hips to reach down and guide his erection into her warmth. They moaned in unison as she sank down on him, taking him deep inside her.

Her hands cupped his face. “I love feeling you like this.” Her hips rocked against him his breath mingling with hers as he panted. She leaned in to his neck, fully engulfed by his warmth, his scent. Her tongue flicked out, tasting his skin.

His hands guided her hips into a slow rocking motion against him. The friction sent jolts of pleasure through her. Her hands clutching his shoulders, she pushed back against him in growing need, until they found a slow, reciprocal rhythm.

This time she wanted to make love to him and show him with every move just how much she cared for him.

She stilled savoring every inch of his erection inside her and smiled as he leaned in to nip at her lower lip.

Fingers trailing her curves, his hands ran up and down her sides without urging her to move. Good, so apparently he was fine with taking it slow. Her muscles clenched around him as she rocked her hips. His aroused groan vibrated against the side of her neck.

She did it again, then again, until finally his fingers dug into her hips and held her in place. With a hard thrust, he pushed up into her. Pain shot through her. Her eyes flew open and she drew a sharp breath. She lifted her hips to ease their contact. Jack wasn’t exactly small and their position allowed for deep penetration. Too deep for her comfort.

He released his grip, his tongue moving against hers in the same slow, sensual rhythm as their hips. Pleasure coiled in her abdomen. She whimpered into his mouth on every thrust. More…she wanted more…

She ground down hard on him, and squeaked in discomfort when he hit against her cervix. Oh yeah, definitely too deep. Damn. Her body tensed, and she gritted her teeth as she tried to tilt her hips and find an angle that worked for her. She wanted him, bad. This was frustrating.

Jack’s lips closed around her nipple, sucking it into his mouth and teasing her with his tongue. She buried her hands in his hair.

“Hold on.” His deep voice rasped against her ear. She wrapped her arms around his back when he tipped her back onto the mattress, his body following in a fluent move.

The change in position eliminated the pressure from inside her. She moaned as he began thrusting into her, hard and slow. Oh, God, he was good. She lifted her knees, spreading her legs on either side of his body, anchoring her feet on his hips to thrust back against him.

He placed a warm kiss against her throat. “Better?”

“God, yes.” Her breath hitched and he groaned, the sound reverberating warm and damp on her skin.

Her hand slipped down between them. Never before had she dared to be this bold with a man, but things were different with Jack. Her lips devoured his in a hot kiss. The first brush of her fingers against her clit brought an intensity all new to her. It wasn’t that she hadn’t touched herself before, just never while she was joined with someone. Soon she found the right rhythm in tune with his thrusts, her fingers pressing, stroking and rubbing.

Jack lifted himself up on his elbows, watching her as she alternated between stroking and rubbing. It should have bothered him to let her stimulate herself to orgasm, but watching her do it was so hot he didn’t dare interrupt. Especially because of her refusal to touch herself in front of him a few weeks ago.

She moaned and his gaze locked with hers. His forehead dropped against hers as he adjusted the angle of his hips so that he could feel the actions of her hand while he thrust into her.

Her shaky exhale told him she didn’t mind the change in angle. Damn, she sounded desperate. He made his thrusts stronger and harder. Her gaze was addictive. So sexy. How would he not think of fucking her next time she explained some kind of doohickey to him? Interesting thought. Might be a way to shut her up next time one of her answers went on too long.

His climax approached, but he could see she wasn’t quite there yet. Time to up the game.

“That’s it, Sam. Show me what you like.”

She bit her lower lip against a soft cry, and she stroked her clit faster.  The dirty talk definitely got her off. Her touching had to border on discomfort. Yep, he was right. Her nose wrinkled and her fingers faltered.

“Don’t stop.” Her eyes flew open at his rough command. Lust burned in them and her breathing quickened. Her body arched against him as she complied with his order. Sweet. “Get yourself off for me.” His lips grazed over hers and his breathing became strained.

Sam gasped as the realization hit her. He was about to come. Inside her. For the first time.

Her fingers stilled in anticipation. His hot, damp body moved against her, his chest hair tickling her nipples causing the sweetest friction as his fingers dug into her shoulder. She held her breath.

He went rigid against her, his final thrusts deep and powerful. Her mind went blank when his hardness jerked and spilled his warmth into her.

_God, yes!_

Two more strokes of her fingers against her clit and the world exploded in front of her eyes. Her inner muscles convulsed violently as she came. Her mind spun with the intensity of it, and her fingers dug into his shoulder.

Her awareness returned as his lips greedily claimed hers. She broke free on gasp for air, her hand laying against his cheek. They held each other’s gaze, their chests heaving.

“Damn, we’re good together.” Jack nipped her ear tenderly.

Sam closed her eyes on a breathless giggle. “You had doubts?”

“Hell, no. Just thought it was the right moment to point it out.”

She laughed again. He pulled out of her and rolled over to lie on his back next to her. They both stared at the ceiling for a few seconds as Sam tried to regain her ability to think.

“So.” Jack finally shifted to his side and looked at her. “How do you wanna do this?”

Sam turned her head. “What?”

“This. Us and work.” He shrugged. “We should probably come up with a strategy.”

“I can ask for reassignment to another SG-team.”

He shook his head. “Won’t work. You’d still be under my command. You know, same base and all that baloney.”

“True.” He was right, this was tricky. But then again she had known it would be difficult from the start. Maybe it was time for plan B. “The Air Force always wanted me to be more engaged with the sciences. Maybe I should ask for reassignment to the science department. I’d still be on the same base but in another line of work where you’d have no authority.”

“No.” He shook his head. “Science is a dead end career-wise. I’m not gonna let you sacrifice all you worked for. I’ll resign.”

“What? No, Jack.”

“Carter.” There it was, his command tone. She closed her mouth and looked at him. “I wanted to resign six years ago. I’ve played with the idea a coupla times since. Don’t get me wrong, I love the job, going through the gate, the team and all that. But I don’t need it to be happy.”

She couldn’t let him do that. Here he was worrying about her career, but what about his own?

Jack’s gaze softened. “It’s fine. I never aspired to make it higher than colonel. I achieved all that I wanted. Any position higher than this comes with lots of paperwork, politics, diplomacy—oh, and did I mention more paperwork? You know how I feel about bureaucracy.”

She did. Damn, he didn’t even read his memos. Yeah, she couldn’t imagine him taking a desk job. Her fingers brushed his cheek and she sighed. “You’re good as the leader of SG-1.” Did that sound a bit too infatuated? Who cared.

“Yeah well, I can be replaced. It might be time I opened up the spot for somebody equally qualified. You’re overdue for a promotion, Carter.”

“No.”

“No?” His brows shot up. “You don’t wanna be promoted?”

“No, I do. It’s just—“ She shook her head. “We shouldn’t talk about my promotion while we’re lying in bed together. Naked.”

“Right.” He smirked. “It’s not Friday yet.”

She smacked his chest. “Jack, we’re breaking the rules enough as it is without you suggesting that you’ll promote me right after I f—“ Her cheeks grew warm.

He raised his eyebrows, looking uncharacteristically interested all of a sudden. His low voice teased her. “Right after you fucked me?” His lips brushed the side of her neck. “It’s hot when you put it that way.”

“Jack, I’m serious.”

He gave her a lopsided grin. “So am I. It’s hot.”

“I don’t want you to advance my career when we’re—um—doing this.”

“Fer crying out loud.” His palm grazed the side of her waist. “Did you think I’d go and convince Hammond to promote you? You should know me better than that.”

“But you said—”

“What I implied was, if I resigned, you’d be next in line to get the spot on SG-1. The only reason you haven’t been promoted yet is that there are no open spots for a colonel. Which would change if I left.”

Of course. She should have known that he wouldn’t directly advance her career. Still. “I don’t think you should resign just for this.”

“If by this, you mean us sleeping together, I think it’s a little more than that. Right?”

“Right.” She held his gaze. She couldn’t let him give up his career for her. If he became bored or dissatisfied, he would blame her for it, and it might become a strain on their relationship. “I won’t accept you sacrificing your life for me.”

“Sam.” He drawled her name, his tone sounding as though she had just said the most ridiculous thing. “It’s my work, not my life. My life consists of fishing at my cabin, with a cold beer. An episode of Simpsons at the end of the day. And ideally, a hot blonde by my side.” He gave a charming smile. “I’m not that complex. I’m a simple guy. And work is really just that for me, work.”

“You wouldn’t regret giving up your career?”

“I’ve done it before.”

He had. But… “You came back.”

“Because of Daniel,” he said.

“You never left again.”

“Yeah, well, all this getting called back into active duty got tiresome.”

She cocked her head in mock-annoyance at his wry tone. How could he not take this seriously? While part of her rejoiced at the idea the solution to their problem might be that simple, the thought of never going through the Stargate again with him felt like a heavy weight on her chest.

Up to now, they had experienced everything together. They walked through the gate together on a daily basis. They knew they could rely on each other. At the end of the day, they could sit in the commissary together, eat blue jello and cake, and have a good laugh about the day’s events.

She wasn’t willing to give that up. Especially because him resigning meant she would be bound by her non-disclosure agreement. Even with him. No more discussing missions or proceedings. She wouldn’t even be able to ask his advice. So what were her choices? Leave everything the way it was? Not a bad idea.

“You know, maybe you were right in what you said earlier. Nothing’s changed.”

He gave her a confused look.

“Well, technically we’ve been in a relationship for seven weeks. As you said, we’ve been in love with each other a lot longer. What’s so different now? I think we’ve proven over the past years that we can separate work and our relationship. We did the past seven weeks.”

His palm stilled on her waist. “Problem is, if the Air Force finds out, they won’t care.”

“We’ll be careful.” She smiled, trying to encourage him. “We’ve managed until now.”

“Up until now it was just Fridays. We’d have to be in constant hiding.”

“We’d have to anyway.” She shrugged. “Even if you retired, it wouldn’t be a good idea to let the Air Force know we’re together.”

“True.” He tilted his head.

“It’s your choice. We could just keep your retirement in mind as plan B.”

“Plan B won’t work out if we get busted.”

He had a point, but then again it was a little late to worry about that, wasn’t it? She lifted her leg over his hip to pull him close. “We’ll keep work and private life separate and take precautions. You know, only meet at your place or mine. Take cabs. Just for another few years.”

Jack looked at the ceiling thinking for a moment. After seven years of waiting, there had to be a way for them to make this work without sacrificing their careers. What she proposed wasn’t perfect, and it walked a fine line.

But it was simple. He liked simple. And they had certainly proven during the past weeks that they were able to do what she suggested.

“Yeah, okay.” He nodded. “At the first sign of trouble, I’ll resign, though.”

She beamed at him. Oh yeah, she’d be worth resigning for. Definitely. He indulged her in a series of hot, open-mouthed kisses.

A low vibrating sound made him pull back and look at her in confusion.

“Cell phone.” She winced. “I put it on silent, cause I didn’t—“ She blushed. He considered taunting her, but chuckled.

“Oh drop the act, Carter. I know you were trying to ignore my calls.”

“Sorry.” Her apologetic smile warmed his heart. “I promise I won’t do that from now on. Give me a sec.”

She lifted herself up and reached into the back pocket of her jeans on the floor. She gave him a sidelong glance. “It’s Daniel.” She flipped the phone open. “Yes?”

Jack watched as she sat up abruptly and looked around.

“Now?”

His eyebrows shot up.

“With Teal’c?”

Okay, that was definitely his signal. He got up and started collecting his clothes from the floor as quietly as possible.

“Um, no. Star Wars is fine.”

Oh, fer crying out loud. Annoyance surged through him, and he looked up at her. She shrugged with a wince. Sometimes, he wanted to wring Daniel’s neck.

“Yeah, but you really don’t have to. I’m fine, and I’m coming back to work on Monday.”

Jack pulled the shirt over his head.

“No, I just needed a timeout. I was burnt out on all the missions and the work in my lab….. yeah, just working on my bike for a while.”

Wait, what? Bike? Seriously? His head shot up to study her as images of Carter in leather and lace flooded his mind. Interesting turn of events. They should include that in their Friday night activities. He gave her a dirty grin. She cocked her head with a mock-annoyed expression, and threw her shirt at his face. He caught it and she tried to stifle a little chuckle.

“Yeah.” Still the hint of a chuckle in her voice. He loved this woman. “It’s ready for me to take a ride as soon as the weather warms up.”

Hell, she could take a ride any time she wanted as far as he was concerned.

“No, I don’t know where Colonel O’Neill is. If you want, I can call him.”

He winced and pulled on his pants.

“Give me about half an hour to clean up my lot, okay? …Okay… see you soon.” She hung up and lifted her head to look at him. “Daniel and Teal’c are on their way here for a movie night. Teal’c’s bringing donuts. Apparently I looked so miserable they wanna cheer me up.”

“Told ya.” Jack growled. “Gotta give em that, their sense of timing is impeccable.”

Sam jumped up from the bed. “I have to take a shower. And you have to leave. You can pretend that I called you, and then come back in an hour or so. Oh, and bring pizza.”

“Pizza?”

“Yeah.” She placed a sweet kiss on his lips. “Sex during the day makes me hungry, and since you’re out anyway?”

He grinned against her lips. “Pizza it is. Any preferences?”

“Just cheese… get whatever you like.”

He stole another quick kiss from her, before he remembered the pressing time schedule. He walked out of her bedroom as she pulled her shirt over her head.

He had almost reached her front door when she grabbed his wrist from behind. Jack turned and was surprised when she pulled him back against her.

“Sir.” He groaned. Yeah, he’d have a problem remaining focused whenever she used his rank from now on. “Do we have a date tomorrow evening?”

“Yeah sure, ya betcha.” He smirked and leaned in to give her ear a sharp nip. “I’m gonna wanna see you in leather and lace.”

“I don’t have any—”

“That’s an order.” Satisfaction spread through him when her breath hitched. She almost snapped to attention. “You have all day for shopping tomorrow. Personal day off, remember? Leather and lace, Carter.”

“Yes, sir.” She gave him that bright beautiful smile of hers that had made him fall for her in the first place.

“Good girl.” He kissed her cheek softly. “I’ll be back in an hour.”

With those words, he left the house.

\---

Teal’c watched as the archeologist next to him ended the call. He had heard most of the conversation.

“Should you not have told MajorCarter that we are in front of her house already, DanielJackson?”

“No, no I really don’t think so.”

Teal’c tilted his head in acceptance, one of his eyebrows cocked up. Tau’ri. Sometimes they didn’t make sense. He had long come to accept that fact and stopped asking questions.

Only moments later, O’Neill hurriedly left MajorCarter’s house to get in a car that Teal’c now recognized as his.

Daniel looked at him. “I really think we should give it a moment so that we won’t barge in on something that either of us might be forced to report in the future.”

Understanding began to dawn on Teal’c. O’Neill’s presence here, and his hurried departure left little room for interpretation.

“Indeed.” He gave a stoic nod and leaned back in his seat. He had never understood the Tau’ri rules and regulations that prevented O’Neill and MajorCarter from giving in to their romantic feelings for each other. They were both formidable warriors who had served their world on countless occasions. If they lived on Chulak they would have long earned the right to take each other as mates.

With a blank expression, he opened the big white box he was holding and held it over to DanielJackson.

The archeologist looked down with raised eyebrows, then shook his head. “Um, no thanks.”

Teal’c placed the box back on his thighs and took out one of the donuts, before he studied the contents. Half an hour was a long time.

“We might be in need of another box of donuts, DanielJackson.”

 

##### The End (Sept 16, 2014)

 

This story is continued in the [Leather and Lace Series](http://www.kimberley-jackson.com/stargate-sg-1-leather-and-lace-series-bdsm-ds/) (only available on my website).

[ ](http://www.kimberley-jackson.com/stargate-sg-1-leather-and-lace-series-bdsm-ds/)


End file.
